flsqfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
#rules is a text channel in the Fear League Squad. It is one of two read-only channels, the other being #lottery. This channel is the channel all users see when they join the server. As its name implies, it lists the official rules of the server. All users are required to read the rules before they interact on a server. If a user breaks a rule, they cannot use the excuse that they did not know it was a rule (if it was listed in the channel) as it is assumed that all users have read and understood the rules. Rules The following is text taken directly from the channel. Do not modify it. Chris6d, September 20, 2016 (updated November 24, 2017) Welcome to the Fear League Squad, where we accept nothing but the best. Here, remember to have fun and abide by the rules, because if not, you're out. RULES: #''Swearing can be done in good faith, but insulting other users and treating them like crap, especially after they tell you to stop, is unacceptable. This will result in a kick or ban from the server.'' #''All images must be CLEAN. Absolutely NO pornographic, gory, or inappropriate images are to be sent in this server. If they are, the images will immediately be deleted and the user(s) who uploaded the image(s) will face a permanent ban, no questions asked. Keep in mind that light NFSW memes may be sent in the #memes channel, but again, must be clean nonetheless. Any images, including memes, that are deemed in violation of this rule will be deleted.'' #''RANKS: Ranks are given out when you join the server. Promotions and demotions can be done when Chris6d sees them fit to be. Promotions won't just be "given" out, you have to earn them. As of now, we are NOT in need of any promotions.'' #''Music may only be played in the 98.6 Music voice channel. Video games can be posted anywhere, but video game-related debates or conversations may only be discussed in the 96.7 Video Games voice channel. Same with the 101.3 Roasting channel. This does not apply to messaging, only voice chat.'' #''Memes are to be posted in #memes, no where else. If they're posted anywhere else, they'll be deleted.'' #''The #memes channel is for memes ONLY, no messages. A user may post a maximum of 1 message per post if they want to comment on a meme. So let's say a user uploads 3 memes, another user can comment on one of or all of those memes, but only in 1 message. Then if someone else uploads more memes, those can be commented on as well, only in 1 message, etc. If you're confused about this, contact Chris6d.'' #''Bot commands may ONLY be done in the #bot_commands channel. If they're done anywhere else, they'll be deleted and the user will receive a warning. Second offense will lead to a kick, third offense will result in a ban.(edited)'' #''NO SPAMMING. Spamming in the FLSQ is NOT allowed and may result in a kick. Inappropriate spam may result in a ban. Light spam may be done in the #randomness channel, but to a minimal extent.'' #''No advertising other servers and posting links to other servers in the FLSQ.(edited)'' #''Evading the rules or seeking loopholes is a violation in itself, and can result in a kick or ban. Inception.'' #''Have fun, and encourage as many people as possible to join the server and have fun.'' Any other rules can and will be added here, as the server grows over time. If there are any problems, contact Chris6d or a Squadinate Major, and they will report it to Chris6d for further action. Thank you, have fun, and stay epic. Chris6d, May 10, 2018 Due to the events of FLSQ War II (May 9, 2018), the word infantile is banned from use in this server, because it was used by the enemy and is a sole reminder of the war. Using it will result in a warning, second use will result in a kick. Category:Text channels Category:Read-only channels